Extrañarla
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Lo confieso desde lo más hondo de mi oscuro ser, que ya antes muchos han condenado; lo confieso desde lo más recóndito de mi negra y turbia alma, manchada de sangre aún hoy. Sí, lo confieso: la extraño. A ella, que fue mi amiga. / Ganadora del cuarto lugar en el concurso "Recordando una amistad" de Potterfics.


**Extrañarla**

"_Podéis llamarme intolerante: lo soy, al igual que otros muchos como que yo. Pero no nos culpéis, pues si no lo fuésemos, vosotros no seríais tolerantes: dejarían de reconocerse vuestras bellas acciones y dejarían de llamar la atención vuestros utópicos pensamientos. Deberíais estarnos agradecidos. La existencia del bien no tiene razón de ser sin el mal de por medio." Mortífago, Metanfetamina_

_Para mi esposa, Tanit_

* * *

Somos las serpientes solitarias, los ofidios depredadores caídos en desgracia, los guerreros que nadie quiere en sus filas, aquellos que entregamos todo, alma, sueños y vida, por unos ideales que cayeron al mismo tiempo que el Señor Tenebroso, amo y señor de todos los enmascarados de plata, ahora muerto, igual que ella. Ella, la niña de Slytherin, la joven serpiente, la adolescente vestida de verde y plata que creció hasta convertirse en la mejor mortífaga al servicio del Señor Tenebroso. La niña que podría haber sido la heredera de la fortuna Black de no haber existido aquellos dos niños, uno rojo y el otro verde, hijos de su tía Walburga. Ella, la adolescente que me mirada atentamente cuando criticaba la evidente preferencia de Dumbledore hacia los hijos de _muggles_ y me daba la razón. Ella, mi cómplice, mi amiga, mi esposa. Bellatrix Lestrange, hoy muerta.

Muerta irremediablemente. Muerta, me digo otra vez, saboreando la palabra amarga que invade mis sueños y me recuerda que ella ya no clama en la celda de al lado el regreso del Señor Tenebroso, porque ya no hay ningún mago oscuro que pueda volver…, como tampoco volverá ella. No volveré a ver aquella joven que se casó conmigo en la fiesta más fastuosa que los Black habían organizado en mucho tiempo. No volveré a oír la voz, nada melodiosa, de aquella joven que no me prometió amor eterno nunca y que en vez de eso me dio desgracia, guerra y muerte.

Vuelvo a imaginarla antes de Azkaban, con el vestido blanco que no le quedaba tan bien como la túnica negra. Con el cabello sin revolver y la promesa de un mundo sin _muggles_ en los ojos. Éramos muerte y sangre, teñidos de desgracia y no lo sabíamos. Y cuando lo supimos, no nos importó. ¿Cuántas vidas no nos llevamos?, ¿cuántas desgracias no causamos?, ¿cuántas naves no quemamos? Y así, sin proponérmelo, sin quererlo, sin desearlo, la extraño.

Bellatrix Lestrange era muchas cosas, ninguna de ellas con buenas intenciones, y yo la extraño. Porque eso tiene la muerte, más cruel que cualquier Señor Tenebroso, que convierte los «es» en «era». E incluso sentimos añoranza nosotros, los héroes vestidos de negro, condenados a la desgracia perpetua, por los siglos de los siglos, impresa en los libros de historia que gritarán que el chico de la cicatriz en la frente ganó la guerra con un _expelliarmus…,_ y esa historia nos repudiará por siempre entre sus páginas, contando las desgracias que causamos, las muertes de las que somos culpables y los actos de los que no sentimos remordimientos.

Recuerdo el _crucio_ saliendo de sus labios, la sonrisa cruel hacia a sus víctimas y el rostro de adoración que le dirigía al Señor Tenebroso, esa expresión que le estaba reservada a él y que a mí nunca me regaló. Recuerdo su risa maniática, en Azkaban, sus gritos y aquel clamor que nunca se apagaba, que proclamaba, con su voz, que el Señor Tenebroso nos rescataría, como había prometido. Y vino él y nos rescató a nosotros, a sus fieles, a las serpientes que se habían convertido en sus allegados y en sus guerreros, y nos prometió la venganza que nunca tuvimos, la gloria que nunca alcanzamos y el mundo sin _muggles_ que nunca logramos.

En cambio, la guerra se la llevó a ella, con un atisbo de sonrisa cruel en los labios, asesinada por la mano de la matrona pelirroja. Y yo la extraño como sólo puedo extrañarla yo, conocedor de sus más sórdidos secretos, de sus más ocultas verdades, esas que no se atrevía a confiarle ni siquiera a su hermana o al Señor Tenebroso. Esos secretos que sólo me decía a mí, en la soledad aplastante de la noche oscura, acostada junto a mí, con la promesa en los labios de que nunca sería del todo mía, de que una parte de ella, jamás me pertenecería.

Extraño a la adolescente que podía levantar en mis brazos y darle vueltas mientras la oía reír con aquella risa suya tan peculiar; extraño a la Bellatrix que se llevó para siempre la cordura de aquella mujer de rostro redondo y mejillas rechonchas, extraño a la joven que rompió dos espejos frente a mí la noche que su hermana huyó con un sangre sucia, confirmándome así que la extrañaba. La extraño, puedo decir con toda mi cruel y miserable existencia. Extraño a la niña de once años que el sombrero seleccionador mandó a la casa de las serpientes, repleta de niños vestidos de verde, apenas al tocar su cabeza, igual que añoro a la cruel Bellatrix que se llevó el último aliento de aquella mujer de cabello rosa, que era su propia sobrina, casada con un licántropo.

Puedo recordar a aquella Bellatrix que mató a su propio primo, aquel niño color escarlata, que creció hasta convertirse en el padrino del niño más famoso, prófugo de esta misma prisión, huésped de una de sus tantas celdas llenas de recuerdos de lunáticos que terminaron aquí sus días sin ninguna esperanza. Todos acabaremos así, excepto los muertos como ella; condenados todos al que los honorables salvadores del mundo mágico creen que es el destino apropiado para todos nosotros, rastreros asesinos y astutas serpientes agazapadas esperando una oportunidad.

Estuvimos siempre juntos, cómo cómplices, amigos, prometidos…, marido y mujer. Estuvimos juntos incluso en Azkaban, en celdas contiguas, después de aquel juicio en el que un joven de cabello pajizo le suplicara piedad a su padre para traicionarlo años después, derrumbándose por completo mientras Bellatrix permanecía serena, clamado por el regreso de nuestro amo y señor. Y pueden creerme cuando digo desde el fondo de mi negra y oscura alma de antiguo enmascarado de plata, fiel siervo del Señor Tenebroso, que la extraño.

¿A quién más compartirle esos secretos tan sórdidos y oscuros que sólo se murmura en la soledad de la noche? ¿A quién si no es a ella, fiel cómplice color verde, vestida de negro, con la sonrisa torcida? ¿A quién, si no es a Bellatrix Lestrange, antes Black, que se casó conmigo una tarde de verano, conduciéndome inevitablemente al camino de la depravación, la crueldad y la locura? A ella, la única amiga que me quedó, satanizada por libros que hoy se están imprimiendo, mencionada como la mejor terrateniente del Señor Tenebroso, como la culpable de todas aquellas muertes de las que nunca se arrepintió… Y mi nombre estará a su lado, también con un historial manchado de la sangre de mis antiguas víctimas, del que tampoco puedo arrepentirme.

Porque yo, al igual que ella, soy desgracia, soy sangre y soy súplicas de piedad no atendidas. Éramos los ojos pintados con el terror más absoluto, las expresiones con el miedo reflejado, los _crucios_ dichos con un regusto de placer en la boca. Somos esas serpientes que disfrutábamos del morboso espectáculo de la muerte y la tortura; somos aquellos crueles asesinos que rompimos familias por la mitad regodeándonos con el llanto de las madres que llamaban a sus hijos muertos y con las súplicas de los esposos que querían desesperadamente salvar la vida ya condenada de sus amadas. Somos la promesa silenciosa de venganza que nunca cumplimos porque la desgracia nos cayó encima antes de que pudiéramos llevarnos a todos los responsables de aquel cautiverio que nos había arrastrado al límite durante catorce largos años y nos había arrebatado de cuajo un poco de cordura. Pero ya no somos nada, porque sólo estoy yo para acordarme de aquellas verdades hirientes, aplastantes, que merecen caer en el olvido para siempre.

¿Por qué ella y por qué yo? Quizá destino, quizá predestinación, quizá simple y llana casualidad, que juntó a las dos serpientes más peligrosas y más temibles. Casualidad que juntó a los ofidios con más odio acumulado, con más sed de sangre y los alimentó con muerte y con sed insaciable de venganza, atascada como un fuego indomable en la garganta, para luego llevarse a una y dejar a la otra, que soy yo, en una celda inmunda de un Azkaban sin dementores, criaturas capaces de traicionar a cualquiera bajo la promesa de más almas con las que alimentarse.

Pero ella está muerta y yo la extraño; a ella, la niña opacada por la belleza de su hermana menor, rubia y altiva; a ella, la adolescente que me besaba al tiempo que me enseñaba la parte más oscura de su ser; a ella, la joven que volvió realidad sus ambiciones, convirtiéndolas en un tatuaje, turbio como nuestra existencia, en el antebrazo izquierdo. Extraño a Bellatrix Lestrange, que se casó conmigo sin prometerme amor eterno y que nunca me entregó todo su ser cubierto de veneno y de peligro.

Pero después de todo hay personas como yo que no merecen ningún tipo de misericordia y tampoco la piden, personas como yo que no se arrepienten de los crímenes que cometieron y que según los verdaderos héroes, también capaces de matar como nosotros, no merecen extrañar a nadie.

Soy una de esas serpientes solitarias a las que nadie quiere.

Soy el que la extraña.

A ella, a Bellatrix Lestrange, bruja cruel como pocas, cómplice, amiga y esposa, conocedora de todos mis secretos y ambiciones. La extraño.

* * *

Nea Poulain

8 de febrero de 2013


End file.
